The Bond Girl
by Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Arthur is MI-6's best secret agent, and Merlin is the head of tech division, susceptible to getting dragged into ill advised schemes. Together, they save the world? (Merlin/Arthur, as most of my stories are.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:I do not know a lot about spy-world, or about MI-6. This fan fiction is not supposed to be judged on it's technical merit. I am just having a bit of fun. I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

"No."

"Come now Merlin, you know you can't refuse me." Arthur wheedles.

"I can and I am doing it. No. Not happening. Not ever. Nope." Merlin tries to ignore the blond agent sitting across his desk who has been annoying him for the better part of the last hour and pretends to concentrate on his laptop. He needs to finish the report on the new type of missiles his team has been working on and present it to the chief as soon as possible. He really does not have time for Arthur and his obnoxiousness.

"You don't actually mean it. I know."

"I do. I swear to the God I completely mean it. I am saying no."

"No you aren't. That's ridiculous. Nobody ever says no to me."

"Just because you are old, does not mean it's too late to gain new experiences."

"Please Merlin?" Arthur makes an annoyingly earnest face which is infuriatingly effective, so Merlin looks away quickly.

"Why would I ever agree to your outrageous plan?"

"Umm… because I am your favorite agent?"

Merlin snorts at that and looks up to see said agent looking fake affronted- he has a hand on his heart and tears shining in his eyes. It was necessary for secret agents to be good at acting but Arthur was positively a drama queen.

"When did I ever give you that impression?" Merlin is not effected by those eyes anymore. Not after working with the agent for the last two years.

"You make me exploding pens. It's obvious. I am your favorite Merlin. No need to pretend otherwise." The tears are gone and are replaced by a smolder. That doesn't work on Merlin anymore either… not much anyway.

"Leon is my favorite. He is responsible and returns his gadgets without damaging them… doesn't break connection whenever he fancies, and does not ask me to get involved in ridiculous plans." Merlin starts typing up the report, knowing he would have to redo it when the blond prat decides to finally leave him in peace. It's a clear dismissal but apparently Arthur has not learned the meaning of being rejected.

"Merlin come on. Please." The tone is different this time. He sounds like he really is requesting rather than demanding and that makes Merlin pause his fingers.

"Why me?" He looks up in genuine curiosity.

"Because you are the best." There is no hint of sarcasm in the statement and that's when Merlin knows he is going to agree. Damn it.

"I am pants at any sort of subterfuge." Doesn't mean he is going to make it easy for Arthur though.

"I don't need you for subterfuge. I need you to be my eyes and ears and communications specialist. I don't want to go in blind."

"You could take Morgana. She is available and she is pretty good with electronics and codes."

"Yes but she isn't you."

"Yes. She is a field agent. Not the head of technical support and R&D for the entirety of MI6."

"Exactly. She isn't as good as you."

"I do have better things to do. More important ones."

"Don't make me involve the chief." Arthur threatens. There couldn't be an emptier threat than that though.

"Oh please. We both know Gaius likes me the best. Also… I _am_ your superior."

"Aaarrghhh." Arthur bangs his head on the desk. "Do you want me to die? Even if I am not your favorite, you surely don't want me to die right?"

"No one is going to die. You have always handled yourself amiably in field."

"I am going to die." Arthur doesn't look up and moans. "I am going to definitely die without you."

Merlin has always been awful at saying no to Arthur. It was a flaw that he was working on. It needed a lot more practice and work though, because he hadn't succeeded in the endeavor till now. In his defense, usually Arthur asked for small- albeit inconvenient- things, mostly relating to some sort of gadgets he had either seen in sci-fi movies or dreamt of. Merlin always tried to oblige and provide them- because he needed his agents to have the best things and because he definitely loved the challenge of creating the impossible; it was not because he enjoyed seeing the child like joy on Arthur's face when he managed to exceed his expectations.

Arthur was _not_ his favorite agent.

He was annoying and arrogant; very used to getting his own way, and horrible at following orders or keeping his com line open throughout his missions. Arthur also had the worst track record with the gadgets and they almost never came back whole- even the extremely expensive experimental ones that Merlin specially requests to be brought back in one piece.

But he also had the best completion record with his missions, the most compassion among a group of people who could be called glorified assassins, and the most dazzling smile- crooked teeth included. For some reason he had also made it his life mission to involve Merlin personally in every single one of his stupid harebrained plans, and insisted on Merlin being the voice on his coms whenever he was on field. The number of times he had taken out and smashed his ear piece when someone else took over were astounding.

Merlin was only human. He was always going to cave. Arthur miserably moaning on his desk was the last straw.

"Alright."

Arthur shot up straight and grinned.

"Alright? You mean you will do it?"

"Isn't that what alright means?"

"No, no, no. I am just enjoying the moment. So… you will accompany me to Cenred's castle as my plus one?"

"Do you want me to change my mind? Because this is definitely making me change my mind." Merlin warns. Ugh… why had he developed a soft spot for such a clot pole?

"No. This is the best thing ever. I am not going to die after all. I could kiss you Merlin. You just saved my life." Arthur thanks vehemently, so clearly pleased, and Merlin's heart skips a few beats.

"Yeah well. It's not the first time."

"I live to be annoying pain in your ass after all."

"Oh definitely." Arthur grins and turns to leave, probably to go and explain his plan to the chief. Merlin calls out before he has left the room. "Oh and Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You are a massive Prat."

* * *

 _A/N:I will hopefully be updating it daily/every alternate day, and it would be something like 6 or 7 chapters. Please tell me what you think. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

So the story goes something like this:

Basically, the world is a battle for power and energy… and recently energy more than power. Everyone is scared of what will happen when the coal or oil runs out, or when the climate change movements actually become strong enough to stop the use of these things. Where would people find energy then? Instead of going for the obvious God given massive powerhouse that was the sun, humans – for they were created in the image of their creator- set about to figure out a way to create their own personalized sun.

Nuclear fission is the reaction that is used in the atomic bombs and most of the nuclear reactions. But energy production wise it's not an exceptionally efficient process, nor a very controlled one. Nuclear fusion on the other hand is the process by which the sun and stars produce their massive energies that power entire solar systems. Scientists had been trying to figure out how to tap into this fantastically energy efficient process on a small scale for decades, always failing due to one reason or another…

Until now.

A team of researchers from a top-secret government research facility- Camelot- had managed to produce some incredibly promising results in the field, and were hoping to start implementing it into production of clean energy… and of course, powerful weaponry. It was in early and unstable stages, and due to the volatile nature of such a power source, the schematics and the experimental data was kept classified and secure.

The problem: it was recently stolen.

And that too by none other than Cenred. He was a lone wolf and had been a pain in the ass of governments of multiple countries, and completely untouchable because of his position as the King of Esseter- a small country, located on a remote island. Diplomatic immunity cannot possibly get more inconvenient than that. Cenred was a warmonger. His country's GDP was generated almost solely by production and sale of all kinds of weapons. He was also a thief. Unfortunately a clever one. Nobody ever had enough proof to bring him down. Esseter was as secure a country can get- paranoid even, and did not welcome any strangers onto her soil. So even while knowing full well Cenred was responsible for stealing the nuclear fusion weapons schematics, there was no way in… Not officially anyway.

That's where Arthur came in. You see, other than being a secret agent in MI6, and a gigantic knob-head he was also the son of Uther Pendragon, and the heir to Pendragon Industries- the most powerful weapons manufacturers of Europe. There was no place in the world where Arthur was not welcome.

"So you want to take Merlin with you to Esseter?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that made Merlin want to slink lower into his chair and hide his face.

"Yes Sir." Thankfully Arthur was made of sterner stuff.

"Knowing he has never been out on the field before?"

"Well… there is always a first time for everything." He smiled brightly.

"Tell me the plan." Gaius sank back into his chair, and relaxed. The eyes gave him away though; they were sharp.

"Cenred and Morgause- his wife- are throwing a party- the highlight of which is an auction of antiquities and unique weapons. Father is invited obviously, which means I can go too. And I am allowed to bring a plus one. We know how exclusive entry into Esseter is, and this might be our only chance to get in there and find the schematics. If we can find proof of his other crimes too, it would be a bonus."

"And why do you need Merlin for that? You have been able to work well enough on your own before."

"I would need information, plans and details of the place. We have no idea what kind of traps there might be and going in blind can very well be a disaster."

"We can provide you that information remotely from headquarters like we have always done before…"

"Actually" Merlin cuts in, "we can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" The head of MI6 looks expectantly at Merlin.

"From what little we know of the country, and the Castle of Fyrien, the place is awfully secure- electronically that is. There are signal jammers all around the castle, and no electronic device is allowed inside the gates. The place doesn't even use internet. All data transfers work via wired Ethernet, and built in computer interfaces available to only Cenred's trusted employees. Without being present, it would be impossible to tap into the system, or send and receive any information whatsoever."

"Hmm…" Gaius contemplates.

"The plan is to go to the party as son of a weapon's manufacturer. Merlin will find a way into their Ethernet system, while I socialize. We find the location of the schematics and figure out a plan to steal them, and bring them back to the country."

"Arthur," Gaius sits up straight and looks at Arthur until he feels conscious enough to avert his gaze, before saying, "That's a terrible plan."

"I know," He winces, "It's the only one we got though, unless we want Cenred to sell highly dangerous designs to the highest bidder."

"Merlin? What do you say?"

"As much as it saddens me to admit this… he is right. We don't have a better plan."

"Alright then." Gaius says seriously, "Agent Pendragon, this is your mission. You have two objectives. First, find and retrieve the stolen schematics, and second, to bring back our head of R&D safe and sound. He is an asset and is not replaceable. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

"Uh…" Arthur hedges, "Aren't you supposed to say I should keep myself alive too?"

"Son, we have hundreds of field agents, and only one Emrys. I know which one is irreplaceable." Gaius teases, no longer acting like a boss, but as a family friend and someone who had known Arthur since he was a little boy.

"Humph. Favoritism isn't ethical." Arthur almost stomps his feet and turns around to leave. Merlin gets up to follow but stops when Gaius says he name.

"Merlin. You are sure about this?"

"Not really." He shrugs, "But it's the best we got."

"Yeah." Gaius sounds old and tired. "Take care of yourself, will you? And him too."

"I will, uncle." Merlin smiles reassuringly.

"Good. God knows Hunith will kill me if something happens to you."

"Yes boss." Merlin mock solutes and follows Arthur's footsteps and exiting the office.

"I told you he likes me best." He teases the blond who was waiting outside.

"Yeah, yeah. He likes incompetence, figures." Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Hey!" Merlin swats him, "I am very competent okay. If I remember correctly, you called me the best just a few hours ago."

"No I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"You were daydreaming."

"Clot pole."

"Idiot."

They could've continued like this forever but they are interrupted by Leon who is just heading into the Chief's office.

"Hey Merlin. I heard I am your favorite agent. Thanks mate. Flattered. You are the best." He claps him on his back before opening the door.

"Ha!" Merlin exclaims, smug.

"Today is proving to be a really bad day." Arthur grumbles before marching away angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. You really are very posh."

Arthur opens one eye to see Merlin sitting across from him in a leather chair that could easily classify as a couch, looking around with wide eyes.

"It's just a jet Merlin." Arthur says, closing his eyes again and relaxing. It is going to be difficult few days ahead. No reason he can't relax now, while he can.

"Just a jet? Oh sure. That's nothing. No big deal." Arthur can hear the eye roll in the tone without even needing to see it. "Except it looks like the poshest hotels I have ever been to."

"Poor tech geeks. They don't treat you all very well. But aren't you paid like, a ridiculous amount? I am sure a head of division is paid more than measly agents."

Arthur looks at him curiously, and Merlin has the decency to look sheepish and… was that a blush on his face. He couldn't help feel annoyed at himself for finding that adorable.

"Uh… yeah. I just don't know how to spend it. So it's just… accumulating in my bank account. I could say my next generation would benefit from it but well… I am an only child and not likely to have children ever…" He let the sentence trail off unfinished and just shrugged.

"Huh?"

Merlin looked at his confused expressions and raised his finger to point at himself and say, "Gay."

"Hmm. I didn't know that." Arthur plays it off even though he feels like smiling. He had hoped, but didn't know.

"Some secret agent you are." Merlin teased.

"Well. I would just need to teach you the ways of the rich."

"No thanks. I already feel like I am in a James Bond movie."

"Merlin." Arthur widened his eyes, "You have been working in MI6 for the last three years. I am afraid to let you know you have been in a James Bond movie all along."

"Oh. Someone fancies themselves to be a double-oh agent eh?"

"The name is Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon." Arthur delivers in his best cocky voice. He is rewarded by Merlin dissolving into the cutest laughter he has ever seen. Head thrown back, neck arched, a hand on his mouth and giggles coming out of his lips.

"You fit the part." He says when he calms down.

"Damn right I do."

"I mean. Blond. Arrogant. Not very good but main lead of his story so one has to make do. Stubborn asshole. Perfect fit."

"Oye." Arthur reaches across and smacks Merlin on his head, which just makes him giggle some more. Arthur dares anyone to stay affronted when faced with that.

"I suppose you would be the quartermaster then?" Arthur muses.

"Hmm." Merlin wonders, "I should be yes. Brilliant, young and resourceful. I wonder why I don't feel like one at the moment."

"What do you feel like at the moment?"

"A bond girl. Going to her doom."

"You fit the part of a pretty girl. Damsel in distress."

"Oi."

Arthur suddenly becomes serious, face changing into one of sincerity, "Don't you worry sweetheart. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me." He promises with his hand on his heart.

They stare at each other for a few moments and then start laughing. When their laughter subsides, Merlin says, "One thing is for sure though. Gwen makes one hell of a Moneypenny."

Arthur considers this for a moment, and then they both nod. Gwen was the best secretary any M could ever ask for.

Arthur closes his eyes again and tries to catch some sleep. With how sudden the trip was, and all the planning and the paperwork involved in the process, he did not manage to rest at all. Merlin sits silently for a while and then goes exploring. Arthur hears gasps and exclaims of appreciation every time Merlin discovers something he finds fancy, and he smiles without opening his eyes. From childhood he had been so used to the finesse that comes with being the son of a billionaire that Merlin's fascination with it is heartwarming.

Well, Merlin in general is heartwarming.

The first time they had met, Arthur had called Merlin incompetent because he refused to make him a gun coded to his fingerprint – 'because it's a stupid waste of time,' he claimed- and Merlin had called him a massive Prat who needed to earn any fancy gadget that Merlin would ever make for him and from the looks of things, that probably would never happen. They had instantly hated each other's guts and there was an outright war going on in the department with bets on who will murder the other one first. (Arthur was frankly disappointed he wasn't leading the bets, a trained assassin and all, but people were more scared of a scarf wearing nerd for some reason). It wasn't until Gaius had called them into his office that they had entered a tentative truce.

Over the last couple of years though, Merlin made him a finger print coded gun, a shoe with poisonous blade, a pen that was also a detonator, coolest guns anyone could ask for, and pretty much anything Arthur fancied. Merlin also ended up being the voice in his ear, the cameras watching him, and the guardian angel looking over his every mission. Arthur wouldn't have made it back from many of his missions without him- not that he would ever admit it.

He also succeeded in making himself irreplaceable. Arthur was sure he could not even be half the agent that he was without Merlin by his side.

It was a nuisance.

Merlin's smile was also a nuisance. His hopeless gullibility, his dimples, his blue sincere eyes, and unending loyalty… they were a distraction. A distraction he could ill afford in his field. The tech savvy genius had carved a place in his heart and was there to stay… the little shit. Arthur couldn't even hate him for it.

When the pilot announces they are going to reach their destination in half an hour, Arthur sits up straighter and Merlin comes back to the table, with an expression that means business.

"Considering I am your quartermaster and we are going in to a mission… Let's talk gadgets." Merlin's smile is smug. The idiot really does like his toys.

"Yay." Arthur mock cheers, and Merlin shoots him a glare.

Merlin, as usual, had come up with some frankly ingenious little devices. There was a tie pin that could double as a small explosive, cuff links, one of which acted as a sound recorder, the other caused short range EMF wave, short circuiting nearby electronics ,a watch that could release a shot that caused short term amnesia, and a pen that you could stab someone lightly with to sedate them.

"The clever thing about the sedative is, they won't fall asleep very quickly, and when they wake up, it would feel like a natural slumber. Helps you in getting away undetected." Merlin is rambling because he loved talking about his creations.

"And here is a ring." He says, taking out a small thumb ring out of the box he had stowed the gadgets in, "This red ruby in it, press it, and this would release a powerful laser, enough to melt through a couple of inches of metal."

"This last thing is for myself." He waves a key chain with an M written on it, and then opens the thing to show that it is a small USB. "I worked very hard on this. As we aren't allowed to take any of our equipment, and I would have to work on a fixed server to find out specifics of the castle, I needed this. It has different strings of data scrambling codes, so if I manage to access a system, I can cause all traces of my interference look like a glitch. It's a gamble. They might still pick up on it, but I hope it would be later rather than sooner." Merlin seems doubtful, but then shakes his head saying, "Well it's the best I got."

"Good work Merlin." Arthur pats his shoulder, and that makes the genius beam at him.

"Oh. I also got myself a ring. But the diamond inside mine acts as a small camera, rather than laser. There are a few other things, but these are the ones that I am most excited about." He exclaims happily.

"I am upset you did not make me any rocket cigarette or something."

"Meh. We don't need rocket cigarette. If you get bored of the weapons you have, we are going to a weapons auction. It won't be difficult to procure some I am sure."

"I guess you are right." Arthur shrugs. As much as he was fond of specialized weapons, he also had a knack of finding one when he needed.

"Well there is one problem." He hedges.

"What now?"

"There is no way of communicating with you. Any short range devices I might try to sneak in would be useless because of the jammers."

"Hmm. I am sure there is still a way of communication." Arthur decides.

"What's that?"

"The normal one. Talking." Merlin rolls his eyes at that so Arthur grins, "Merlin. We would be sharing a room. Going everywhere together. I am sure we won't miss the lack of ear buds."

"Yeah. About that…" Merlin hesitates.

"About what?"

"The room sharing?" Merlin starts. Arthur nods for him to continue. "Do we have to?" Merlin whines.

"You are going as my plus one. What do you think?" Arthur raises an eyebrow, and Merlin groans.

"Ugh."

"I am hurt that you would not rejoice at the prospect of sharing my quarters."

"Good for you."

"You will live." Arthur consoles.

"I am feeling more like a bond girl with every passing minutes. You know what bond girls rarely do?" Before Arthur can even open his mouth, Merlin finishes the sentence. "Survive. They rarely survive."

Arthur can't help laughing at that. Anxious Merlin was endearing.

The pilot announces that they are about to land. Arthur looks at Merlin and nods grimly.

It was time.

* * *

 _A/N: I have no idea what I am doing with this story ugh. Let me know what you guys think!_


	4. Chapter 4

"One bed. There is one bed." Merlin moans, as soon as they enter the room allotted to them.

"That's a very comfy looking bed." The blond prat who is the very reason for their current situation sighs and flops down on the bed, making it bounce.

"Ugh." Merlin runs an exasperated hand down his face.

"No it really is." Arthur raises his head and assures him. "Come try it out." He pats the place next to him.

Too exhausted to care anymore, Merlin takes a few steps and collapses on the mattress. Yes, the bed was very comfortable.

"I refuse to sleep on the floor." He feels compelled to state.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. Nobody is sleeping on the floor." Arthur is rolling his eyes, Merlin could tell without checking.

Merlin turns and glares at the prone form of MI6's best agent. He was being difficult on purpose. There was no other explanation. Fine, two could play the game.

Giving up the subject of sharing a bed for the time being, because what the hell. Merlin could hardly complain, and they were both adults, so if anything were to happen… it would be consensual. If not, they could deal with that too. It's not like Merlin had been pining of Arthur's touch on his skin for better part of a year- more maybe.

"So what's the plan?" Merlin asks, looking at the ceiling art. It was painted in gaudy colors, creating an art form out of naked bodies of men and women wrapped around each other. He ends up trying to figure out which limb belonged to which body.

The day had been nothing but exhausting till now. The really short time he got to fix up some devices specific for the trip deprived him of sleep in the last few days, and Merlin had a hard time trying to relax on the nine hour flight- flying made him nervous, even if it was on a private jet. After landing in Esseter they had a limousine waiting for them, which they rode for another two hours to reach the Fyrien Castle. The next hour had been spent in going through one of the most intensive checking Merlin had experienced till now, including when he was cleared for MI6 the first time. He was suddenly glad he had not tried to sneak in electronics after all.

Finally, finally they were allowed peace and quiet, and Merlin feels like would sink in the bed and melt. But they really needed to talk strategy.

"Huh?" Arthur answers groggily, as knackered as Merlin is.

"Plan Arthur. You know? It's a thing people have before stepping into enemy territory."

"I have a plan." He answers.

"And? What is it?"

"There are actually two plans."

"Still waiting on details here."

"Argh. Can we please discuss them in the morning? I want to sleep." For a secret spy, Arthur sure whines a lot.

Merlin doesn't say anything for a while, extremely tempted to just agree and fall asleep, but they both needed to change for one, and he won't be able to rest unless he knew what their next move was. Talking strategy was always one of his jobs even when Arthur was on the mission solo. The agent planned best when he was speaking, and if not harassed for stating every detail of it, he would always go in blind.

Sometimes Merlin felt like his job was more babysitting than being the head of one of the branches of MI-6. Nobody threw tantrums better than secret agents.

"No."

"You're the worst Merlin."

"Yes, yes. I am a spoil sport for wanting to get out of this alive. Now, spill."

"Alright," Arthur sighs, and then toes off his shoes and scoots to prop himself up on the pillows and the headboard. Merlin follows suit. "Plan A, Seduce Morgause and tr…"

"… What?" Merlin spluttered.

"You think I can't do that?"

"Do you have a death wish? Morgause is terrifying."

"Pfft. Just because you are incompetent with women doesn't mean they are terrifying."

"I am not incompetent. I am just not interested." Merlin protested.

"Whatever you say Merlin."

"Arse."

"So… where was I? Yes. Try and seduce Morgause, access her laptop. Figure out where the data about fusion weapons is hidden and retrieve it."

"That sounds like not-a-very-thorough-plan."

"Welcome to the field newbie. You can't plan for everything."

"I can improve on it. There is this drug, lowers inhibitions. You can try slipping it in her drink at a party or something."

"Brilliant. That would definitely work." Arthur beams. "Women can't resist this on a good day, with lowered inhibitions it would be checkmate." Arthur gestured with a swipe of hand down his body, and Merlin throws a pillow from his side to land on the blonde's face.

"Okay what's the second plan?"

"Well. In it, you become useful and sneak into their network center, hack into the system and find us the location. We retrieve them and go home. The sooner the better."

"Better. I trust plan B more."

"No reason we can't do both at once."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Oh before I forget," Merlin exclaims suddenly, jumping off the bed and rummaging into his carry-on bag. He deliberately ignores Arthur saying 'like that would be something new', deciding to concentrate on subject on hand.

"Tada." He straightens up triumphantly holding two small syringes, sterile wipes and band aids in his hands.

"No way." Arthur sits up straighter, and against all reason… terrified.

"Oh come on big boy. You have been to medical after every mission, you can't be scared of needles."

"That's because I trust actual Elena to know how to avoid cutting my whole artery out. Also because she is scary when I complain." Elena is their chief of medicine back at headquarters. Arthur is right. She is an absolute sweetheart even on a bad day, but if you try to go against her medical advice, she can be terrifying without even trying.

"You cry baby. I know what I am doing."

"What are you doing anyway? What's in the syringe? If you want to dose me with sedative so I won't attack your virtue, you needn't worry."

"It's a tracker, you giant arse. It's synced to our watches. Probably can't transmit as long as we are in range of jammers inside this castle, but just in case we get lost…" Merlin trails off, feeling stupid. He had thought it was a pretty neat idea.

"Merlin?" Arthur says slowly.

"Yeah?"

"That's actually a brilliant idea." He beams and looks up to see Arthur beaming back. To his credit, Arthur barely tenses when Merlin wipes the crook of his elbow with the sterile wipe, and presses his thumb slowly to find the vein. When Merlin glances up at Arthur to see if he is doing alright, syringe poised, he is surprised to notice that he is being stared at with wide eyes and open mouth, the agent's breathing heavy.

 _Must be the fear of needles_ , he almost convinces himself.

Merlin wasn't joking. He is pretty good at this. So he presses the needle, in and out within a few seconds, band aid firmly applied. He sits down on bed and quickly repeats the process on himself.

"Done. Now we can at least find each other's dead body if someone abducts and dumps us. The tracker will last in our blood for a week."

"We aren't going to die Merlin."

"Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't protest to the abduct bit."

"It's a dangerous mission." Arthur shrugs, "I make no promises."

"Ass." Merlin mumbles, and then quiets down, contemplating how this had become his life.

After a few minutes when the agent does not move or say anything, Merlin speaks so that they can get on with the night, before Arthur falls asleep in his travel suit.

"You should go shower."

"Do you mean to say I smell?"

"Nine hours flight… is all I am saying."

Arthur huffs, but gets up and trudges towards the bathroom door. Merlin contemplates about the coming week. It won't be difficult, no matter how much he complains otherwise. Arthur would never try to encroach on his boundaries if he didn't want him to, and Merlin was more than immune to seeing Arthur flirt with everything that moved. It was part of job description.

What scares him more is the proximity, and the fact that Merlin wants more. Ten minutes later when Arthur comes out of the shower, nodding towards Merlin to take one himself, the fear is reinforced. Arthur was outrageously gorgeous and he knew it. But he did not yet know the effect that had on Merlin.

He would be insufferable when he found out, Merlin muses, as he turns the water temperature to cold. It was better to avoid any… accidents… preemptively.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin had been right. Morgause instilled fear of God in the hearts of all men.

Arthur wakes up to soft bed and instantly wanted to go back to sleep, before getting distracted by the mess of black hair resting on the pillow next to his, Merlin's features achingly soft and vulnerable in sleep. He yearned to reach out and run his fingers through the mop of hair, to trace the sharp cheekbones and the eyelids, and the red, red, lips. He tore his gaze away when Merlin shuffled a little, and went about his morning ablutions.

No matter how much of a bond girl Merlin complains to be, Arthur isn't going to take advantage. Not unless it is completely mutual.

They have breakfast in a giant dining hall… Merlin sitting bleary eyed while Arthur supplies him with coffee, one cup after another, trying to coax him into eating something solid, ' _you are going to give yourself stomach cancer like this idiot, I read about it in a journal_ ,' and the said idiot is still sleepy enough to be unable to manage more than a glare his way, and making grabby hands for coffee that Arthur is holding up.

Merlin is definitely not a morning person. Arthur wishes he didn't find it awfully endearing.

After the third cup of coffee, the coder suddenly blinks and it's like a light turns on, and he glances around with awareness.

"Hello Merlin. Nice to have you back." Arthur teases.

"Shut up."

"Ah. Still not completely here yet. That response was weak."

"Not everyone is like sun."

"Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

"Bright and golden and up at the crack of dawn. I should shut up." Merlin hides himself behind the cup he is still holding and Arthur grins.

"Ah. It's okay to find me attractive Merlin. I work on this."

"Clot pole. Don't you have a lady to seduce?" Merlin nods towards where Morgause is just entering the hall, two black clad bodyguards by her side, wearing tall heels that could crush a person's windpipe and a scowl that could crush their morals.

Arthur groans and Merlin chuckles at that. The asshole.

"I would advise you to get some liquid courage but it's nine in the morning. A bit too early for that."

"Shut up, will you." Arthur snaps, and gets up to try.

He approaches the table Morgause is just settling herself on, and gives her the most charming smile he can muster. He has been told it's irresistible.

"Excuse me. Can I join you?" He inquires sweetly. "I prefer to drink my morning coffee with someone refreshing."

Morgause raises her eyes at him, and he has to fight not to cower.

"You are the Pendragon Heir right?" She asks flatly.

"Yep. Arthur Pendragon. The one and only."

"Well, Arthur. I would allow you to sit here, but I prefer to drink my coffee in peace actually. No, wait. I won't allow you to sit here even if I didn't." She says in completely sweet voice.

Arthur jerks back as if slapped and she just looks away, motioning towards one of the waiters to take her order.

When Arthur gets back to his table, it's to find Merlin giggling into his fourth cup of coffee. Arthur reaches forward and takes the cup away in spite, but even that cannot manage to quell Merlin's mirth.

"I told you she is scary."

"And I told you, I can handle her."

"Oh yeah. I saw you do an excellent job of that."

"The day is still young Merlin. The plan will work. Just wait and watch."

* * *

The night life in Fyrien castle was loud and full of bodies writhing out of beat to the music. The club is a big hall on second floor, obviously re-purposed for the special times of the year when Cenred and his wife invited people from around the world. The atmosphere is dark and multicolored streaks of disco lights do not do anything to improve visibility. It takes Arthur a few minutes to spot his mark, helped by the fact that there is an empty space around her and the guards, everyone unconsciously giving her a wide berth. She is standing near the bar counter, leaning against the wood behind her, her gaze roaming across the room like a hawk.

Arthur picks two blue candy colored drinks off the tray carried by the servers, drops a small pill of the drug Merlin has given him, and waits. When he notices the drink in Morgause's hand finish, and she puts it on the counter behind her, he slinks up next to her, mimicking her pose and languidly leaning back.

"Pendragon." She acknowledges.

"My lady." He deepens his voice, gives his head a tilt, and stares in the crowd.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the pleasant evening, in a pleasant company of course."

"Flatterer." Arthur can hear the amusement in her voice, and takes a sip of his drink in celebration.

"I can't help but notice that your drink is finished."

"Liar. You came here knowing my drink is finished."

"You got me." Arthur finally turns around, raises both his hands holding the drinks in mock surrender. "You can't take the anger out on poor drinks though. They haven't done anything wrong." And with that he offers her the spiked drink. Belatedly, he notices the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah. You're right." And then with terrifying smirk, she reaches out and takes Arthur's drink from his hand, and raising it in toast.

"Uh?"

"I saw you sip it. I don't drink anything that's not tested for poison." She cocked an eyebrow, and Arthur knows he has been had. He doesn't have a choice other than toasting his own doom and gulping down the liquid. If he tries to back out, he suspects he would be leaving here with gun on his forehead.

"Now." She laughs, "Fuck off, and let me drink in peace."

* * *

"The plan will not work." Arthur declares, sinking into the bed and hiding his face into the pillow.

"There, there." Merlin consoles in mock sympathy, patting his shoulder. Arthur feels like melting into the bed and moaning. He feels like asking Merlin to keep touching him, to never stop, to stroke stronger and broader, but the hand has already left. "There has to be some people immune to my charm."

"She told me she eats kids like me for breakfast. That has never happened before." Arthur is still indignant about that. "I am 28!"

Merlin laughs and Arthur just sputters and sits up in bed to look at him in betrayal. Merlin is grinning at him from where he is standing near the bed, looking deliciously unkempt. Arthur wants to get up and run his fingers through his hair, messing them up even more, sating his long standing curiosity about their texture.

"Are your hair as soft as they look?" he asks before he could stop himself.

"What?" Merlin wrinkles his nose adorably, and Arthur catches himself.

"Never mind. I don't even know what I did wrong. I was suave and offered her a drink. Isn't she a lonely wife of a tyrant King, needing someone new in her bed? How did I understand it wrong?"

"Didn't the drug help?"

 _Oh!_

He finally understands why it is more difficult than usual to try to keep his fingers from itching to trace the outline of Merlin's lips. He burrows his head in the pillow and groans.

"I take it to mean she didn't have any inhibitions stopping her from climbing you like a tree. She just didn't have any inclination."

"Damn it." Arthur isn't thinking about Morgause at the moment. He is wondering how to do damage control. He doesn't think he can take it if Merlin laughs at how spectacularly he failed.

"If it's any consolation, it's not your fault."

"What?"

"I don't think its men she is looking for in her bed."

"What?" Arthur states in shock. How has he missed that?

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I have an impeccable gay-dar." Merlin grins, and his smile stretched lips taunts Arthur. Arthur wants to kiss him.

"Why is she married to Cenred then?" He can't help wondering aloud.

"You really think they married each other for love? I mean… Cenred hits on anything that moves, and Morgause wants to kill anything that breathes. Now if you had approached the man of the hour himself..." he raises his eyebrow in almost accurate copy of Gaius and Arthur finds it disturbingly attractive.

"Oh Shut up Merlin.

"Shutting up."

"But this makes sense."

"Yes. Of course. Your irresistible streak is still preserved, don't worry."

"You think I am irresistible?" Arthur flirts, warmth filling his heart. He has been shot down twice today and maybe third time is the charm. There is no one else he wants more than Merlin anyway.

"No. I think you are intolerable. But people have questionable choices." Merlin shrugs and heads into the open bathroom door to brush his teeth.

"Give a man something to hold on to. Geez. Did you have to crush my self-confidence like this?"

"Your ego could do with some decline to be honest. I am not even sorry."

"Forget it. What now?"

"Time for plan B, I guess." Merlin calls out from inside.

"Yeah. Do be careful."

"I can work with technology Arthur. Relax."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Merlin comes back out a few minutes later and snuggles under the sheets. Arthur can't stop himself from staring.

"What?" Merlin notices and grumbles.

"Your skin is so fair." Arthur turns to his side, facing Merlin. "I wonder if it's smooth… and warm." Arthur raises his hand, irresistibly drawn.

"Uh… Arthur?" Merlin asks, worried.

"Can I just… Please?" Arthur brings his hand to ghost over Merlin's cheek. Suddenly, Merlin flinches, and it's like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on his head. He jerks away, and turns to the other side.

"Arthur? Are you okay?" Merlin's tone is cautious, and Arthur tries to ignore it.

"I am okay Merlin. Just drank too much. Go to sleep." He snaps. Merlin does not deserve his foul mood but it's the best Arthur can do right now.

Merlin mumbles a quiet okay, and settles himself in. Arthur thinks he can feel the atmosphere expand and contract with every breath of the man behind him; feels like he is being drawn back like gravity, craving the warmth that he is separated from and can feel against his skin if he scoots back just a few inches. He is sure Merlin is attracted to him as well, and how bad would it be to turn around and press their lips together, to bite his neck and leave marks that everyone can see tomorrow, marking Merlin as his.

Abruptly, he gets up from the bed and walks towards the washroom. Merlin startles and starts "Hey?"

"I am gonna sleep in the tub." Arthur says, without turning back. He enters the washroom and locks the door. Then he bangs his head against the closed wood lightly, resting his forehead against it and trying to get his breathing even.

 _Damn it._

* * *

 _A/N:I am sorry, but the next chapter may take a while. I am feeling quite under the weather, and usually I write two chapter drafts ahead of the one I am posting, but because of being sick, I have been lagging behind. Hopefully if i feel better over the weekend I will write faster._

 _In the mean time, enjoy a slightly longer chapter and plz leave comments. They are like medicine for my soul._


	6. Chapter 6

They are both stumbling down the hallway, Arthur arm around his waist, and his breath warm on Merlin's skin. Even while knowing this is a ruse, Merlin finds it difficult to disregard the proximity. It leads to certain stiffness in his gait, and tightness in his expression.

"Relax Merlin," Arthur breathes into his ear, making the problem worse, "We are trying to come across as happy drunk couple, and the pinched expression on your face isn't helping."

"I told you I am pants at subterfuge." Merlin snaps, his nerves already on edge.

"Then don't try for it. Just enjoy the company of a devilishly handsome young man around you."

"What? Where? I don't see any devilishly handsome guy." Merlin can't resist quipping.

Arthur throws his head back and laughs, and Merlin can't help the grin tugging at the corner of his lips. He notices the agent's eyes widening and the next minute he is being shoved against the wall, hands on both sides of his face, his lips hovering above Merlin's.

"Arthur…?" Merlin hates how his voice comes out shaky.

"Shh… Someone's coming." Arthur whispers, and then buries his face in Merlin's shoulder. Merlin feels a split second of relief that he didn't try to kiss him, but then Arthur's mouth finds his neck, his lips just resting on his pulse point and he wonders if this isn't worse. Surely Arthur can hear Merlin's heart beating a mile a minute. If he doesn't move soon, Merlin might do something foolish like… beg. Beg for that mouth to move, to give more than a tantalizing hint of what might be.

But then, loud footsteps break the trance, followed by a voice saying.

"Gentlemen. This area is off limits. You have to leave."

"Sorry Merlin." Arthur whispers low, and then finally opens his mouth and licks the skin on Merlin's neck, and he cannot even hope to control the whimper that leaves his mouth.

"Sirs." The man repeats, and Arthur just responds by biting a piece of skin. Merlin has forgotten all about this being a trick. He just wants Arthur to never stop doing this.

"Sir you need to leave." And suddenly Arthur is being pulled away, and Merlin hates himself for the little whine of protest leaving his mouth. Later, he would call it playing his part really well.

"Huh?" Arthur speaks, as confused as Merlin feels, and as out of breath. It takes Merlin a moment to realize that Arthur is pretending. Right. Drunk lovers.

"You are in restricted area. Guests aren't allowed here."

"Do you know who I am? You can't talk to me like that." Arthur plays the part of drunk entitled billionaire pretty well, and now that Merlin's head is not clouded with lust, he can appreciate it better.

"Honestly sir, it doesn't matter. I will accompany you to the stairs."

Merlin, thinking it was time for him to interfere, speaks up. "Arthur, let it go, the good man is just doing his job." He doesn't even try to hide the tremble in his voice- it helps their cover.

And then he looks at the guard, and smiles apologetically, "We were looking for some privacy. And got lost."

"Just this wa…" And Merlin notices that Arthur has his wrist up, the amnesia dart from it plunged in the man's neck. Merlin quickly moves, and supports the man, breaking his sharp fall to the floor. He looks up and Arthur is grinning. Within the next few minutes they have the man sitting comfortably on the floor- which is where he would wake up an hour later, with no recollection of what happened.

When done, they both stand up and Arthur claps Merlin on his shoulder saying, "Good work there. You don't give yourself enough credit. You play the role of swooning mistress very well actually."

In response, because Merlin is a mature adult, he just pokes his tongue out.

"Alright. One down, two more to go. Ready?" Arthur asks, and Merlin just groans in reply.

* * *

"I have some information, but I don't know how much help it's going to be."

After clearing the floor of three guards, all of them conveniently placed and unconscious- Arthur had dosed them with the a sedative for extra caution- Arthur had left Merlin to enter the system operating room alone; according to their observations since the morning, there were supposed to be just two people in there, one guard, and one tech who worked if there was a problem. The rest of the system was automated.

At dinner, Merlin comes and sits down in front of him on the balcony of their room. Arthur has already ordered room service, and Merlin first digs into the food, before speaking. All this sneaking around makes people hungry.

"Why do you say that?"

"So get this, I snuck into their main operating room- I was terrified mind you, but I managed to avoid being seen before I incapacitated the guard with the dart, and then I scrambled the video feed, and everything was an all-around pain. "And he can't help biting his teeth on next words "considering I am not a field agent and it's not my job."

"Quit whining Merlin. I already did most of the work for you and waited outside until I was sure you were clear. Just tell me what you found?"

"What if there were alarms. What if the guard had shot me before I could do something? You ever thought of that?"

"Were there?"

"No." He admits grudgingly.

"Then can we get to the good bits here? Or was plan B a complete failure too."

"Alright, so I used the pen containing the sedative on the tech in the room to get my hands on his laptop for a while…"

"And?"

"And nothing. There is nothing in the system about any hidden documents. All the things that would be on auction are there- and there are some really nasty weapons I assure you. Just… no secret fusion research documents."

"Hmm…"

"Are we sure Cenred has them?"

"The intel is good. Cenred has them definitely. Maybe they won't be for general auction, and be sold to a specific interested party?"

"I mean…" Merlin muses as he chews his food, "It would make sense to not keep the record on the network… no matter how secure it is. It's only clever. It's what I would do."

"Where do you think they are?"

"Best bet… in Cenred's suite. I did not get info about the whereabouts of our target, but I checked out the security system of the whole castle. Everywhere it's the standard safety measures but Cenred's whole floor has better security than a nuclear facility. Definitely much better than their systems floor. Makes sense if stuff of real importance isn't there at all."

"How sure are you about this?"

"Look. I am no field agent, but I know the type. The actual intelligent thing to do would've been to keep them somewhere remote. But Cenred is proud and over confident. He is not going to think someone is going to steal his property from his own fortress."

"Alright then. I will try to get into his suite during the club party tomorrow night."

"Uh…" Merlin hedges.

"What now?" Arthur says, exasperated.

"I don't think that's possible." Merlin just states, matter of fact.

"Are you doubting my skills again?"

"If you remember, I was right to doubt them the first time too." He smirks. "There are biometric and retinal scans, motion detectors, voice activators, and a whole lot of failsafe. If we were coming straight in from HQ with a team prepared for robbing a highly secure bank… we may have a chance. Even with all your posturing, you aren't 007, you know?"

"Shut up." Arthur grumbles, to which Merlin makes a show of zipping his lips.

"And for your information, I would make a far better 007."

"Uh-huh." The sarcasm dripping from Merlin's tone is not flattering, but Arthur chooses to ignore it.

Merlin relaxes back into his chair, sipping on his drink, watching Arthur think. When long moments pass without a response, he asks,

"So, what now?"

"I have a plan, but it's not particularly good. Do you have something in your mind?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Merlin shrugs, feeling too loose limbed to bother with something like thinking.

"Ah." Arthur looks distinctly uncomfortable.

"Just spit it out Arthur. Jeez. You look like you bit on a lemon."

"I am trying to think of a way to put it, without you throwing that glass at me."

"I will throw this glass at your head anyway, if you keep me waiting any longer." Merlin warns.

"You aren't going to like it."

"I don't like half the things you say Pendragon. But we only have two days left here and we need a plan."

"Okay then… here is what I think we should do…"

* * *

 _A/N:I am really sorry for the delay. I have been really sick, and in no state to write. Also, ugh, I am not happy with this chapter. These idiots refuse to speak to me, and I am struggling. Hope it wasn't entirely a disaster._


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

"I told you, you won't like it," Arthur grimaces but Merlin waves his hand repeating.

"What?"

"Don't be so melodramatic…"

"No, no. I really need you to repeat the words you just said. I didn't hear you right."

"Come now Merlin. Cenred isn't a bad guy. Except for all the… killings."

Merlin puts a finger in his ear and pretends to clear wax.

"Again."

Arthur sighs. "Alright. Just, charm yourself into Cenred's room. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big…" Merlin opens his mouth and closes it, unable to formulate words. What the hell was wrong with Arthur?

"What the hell is wrong with you," he shouts.

"Okay. Alright. I get it. You don't want to do it. It's not like I didn't know it already." Arthur placates, raising both hands.

Merlin huffs, and then paces the room. This is the most insane plan he has ever heard. "This is the most insane plan I have ever heard," he proclaims.

"I know. Forget that I mentioned it. I will try to seduce Cenred myself."

"You what?" Merlin whips around and gapes.

"There really isn't another way to get into Cenred's suite. You said so yourself… unless he takes you there."

"Arthur, you tried to seduce his wife just yesterday." He feels obligated to point out.

Arthur winces, "I know. Not the best of the situations. But I have dealt with worse."

"You're insane." Merlin shakes his head and resumes pacing.

"What did you expect I would do? I am trying my best here." Arthur throws his hands up exasperatedly.

"I don't know… aren't you a secret agent. Don't you have hi-tech ways of infiltrating into a top secret place?"

"Well… you're the tech geek." He waits for the statement to register, and when he notices Merlin's ear start to color up he says as a sort of apology. "I am sorry you had to discover how unglamorous secret spy lives are."

"I never wanted to discover anything. You dragged me into this. Morgana would've been so much better suited for the job."

"I know. Hindsight is a terrible thing."

Merlin flops down on the bed and stares at the floor desolately. "Even if I do agree to it," and ignores the noise of 'you don't have to', soldiering on, "even if I do… there is no reason Cenred would want me." He finishes, and swallows hard.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur sounds baffled.

"I mean… look at me," he scoffs. "I am no you. I don't have any charms to speak of. I am not good at this whole seduction thing."

"You got to be kidding me right now." The muted fury in Arthur's tone makes him look up and gaze at him. He knows his eyes are wide. He hates feeling insecure like that, but Arthur's body is something hand sculpted by the gods, and he is just a gangly awkward guy, whose physique hasn't yet accepted that he isn't a teenager anymore.

"I have never been very successful at this wiles thing even when I was honestly trying." He tries for lighthearted, but it comes out self-deprecating.

"Merlin," Arthur says, his voice threatening and solemn, "if you continue in this tone I will have to shake you until the shrunken brain of yours get even more damaged by hitting against your skull and you forget this bullshit."

"Wha-."

"Are you seriously trying to imply you aren't attractive?" Arthur asks, flummoxed.

"I mean I- Cenred has so many options, why would he ever choose me?"

Arthur comes and stands in front of him, and then he uses one hand to raise his chin, bending down a bit, until they are so close Merlin can appreciate the cerulean hue of his eyes. Arthur's face is serious, all humor gone, his forehead wrinkled in focus.

"Shut up Merlin," he whispers, and Merlin can feel his breath rustling the air between them. They both stare at each other for a few moments, frozen, and then Arthur says, "Trust me. He would want you. Hell, everyone in this God damn castle would want you. You have no idea, do you?" He sounds so awed, that Merlin feels his heart do weird flips inside his chest.

"All this genius, crammed into this small frame, the allure so difficult to contain, bursting out… you don't even have to try." Arthur proclaims, and then bends a little, and Merlin closes his eyes. The emotions in Arthur's gaze are too much, and he feels as if he is staring right into the sun and would go blind.

Without conscious thought, he lifts his chin, waiting for the kiss, dying for it. For a tantalizing second, he feels Arthur move closer, his breath ghosts over Merlin's lips and his breath hitches. Suddenly, Arthur withdraws, his hand from his chin falling away and he hears him take a step back. Feeling cheated, he opens his eyes to see Arthur standing with his back to him, his red neck visible before he raises his hand to absently rub it.

It takes him a few minutes to calm himself, to bring his galloping heart to more of a steady paced rhythm. He wonders whether they are going to talk about the moment, or ignore it.

Arthur absently coughs, and says to the wall, "So if that's what you're worried about… honestly. It's the least of your worries."

So, ignoring it is.

"Why Arthur," his voice comes a little unsteady, but he is proud of the fact that it doesn't break, "I didn't know poetry was one of your talents."

"Do be quiet Merlin," Arthur says, his weak comeback doing miracles for Merlin's ego.

"I still don't know why, out of all the people in castle, Cenred would choose me," Merlin muses, and Arthur lets an annoyed puff of breath and turns. His cheek are flushed. It looks unfairly appealing on his skin.

"Are you for real? I just explained. Oh if that's not enough… He has been checking out your arse for days now."

"He what?" Merlin sputters.

Arthur just shrugs, "It's a nice arse. I can't fight people for the right to stare at it."

Merlin is sure his face had traversed the area of red and now is on it's way to turning into a shade not even on visible spectrum. What is he supposed to say to that?

"Also, if it helps, Cenred would be interested even if you were a dead log. You're my plus one. And what won't he give to steal something from the Pendragons." He sounds more like himself now. More like a massive absolute prat.

"Oh, so everything is about you now is it?" The return of things to normal makes him find an even footing as well.

"It's not my fault the power of my charm is more believable to you than yours. I tried the other way first," he shrugs.

Damn it. Merlin cannot argue with that. He stares at the ground. This is a situation he never thought he would find himself in.

"I am sorry," Arthur says, and his eyes widen.

"Wait… did you just say you're sorry?"

"Yes. You idiot. I am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this awful position in the first place." He actually even looks sorry. Merlin realizes with a sick feeling that he would do anything to take away that look from the agent's face. Even throw himself on Cenred, if need be. "You have every right to say no. I understand. We will figure something else out."

Merlin considers that. The wise thing to do would be to opt out. He cannot not see himself pulling it off in any feasible way… but on the other hand, they have only two days left and this really is the best course of action. Arthur wouldn't have suggested it otherwise.

"Okay. I will do it," He agrees.

"Merlin…"

"Shut up for a few minutes Arthur, and don't try to talk me out of it. You know there really isn't a choice if we want to prevent those blueprints from falling into the wrong hands." He closes his eyes and raises a hand, gesturing for no arguments. If Arthur provides him with a logical reason to refuse… he won't be able to resist it.

"Okay." Arthur says, and then a quiet. "Thank you."

* * *

 _A/N:Wow. So this took forever. I don't know if anyone is still reading this thing, but if you are... it's complete now. I will be posting regularly, twice a week or something. And I REALLY am sorry for taking so long._

 _This is dedicated to everyone who basically encouraged me to finish it and stuck by it, and were just absolute darlings. I wouldn't have been able to finish writing it without you all. Thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur glowers.

Merlin is sitting at the bar counter, smiling haplessly, as Cenred slides into the seat next to him. Arthur just had to leave him alone for one night, and that's it. Merlin doesn't even have to try to have the man gravitate towards him. It isn't surprising, and better yet, it suits their plan.

Arthur isn't prepared for what Cenred's casual hand on Merlin's back makes him feel.

He takes a large gulp of his drink, trying to swallow his jealousy along with it. He really should stop staring, let Merlin do the thing he pressured him into doing, but try as he might, his gaze lingers. Lingers in the easy sprawl of the young genius's body. He wonders if the idiot is drunk already; he really wouldn't be surprised if he is. As if on cue, Cenred leans closer to whisper something and Arthur's grip on the glass tightens when he sees Merlin _giggle_. Seriously? The man is drunk on a serious espionage mission. Figures. At least he isn't nervous anymore.

Arthur tries not to break the glass when Merlin blushes, flailing his arms trying to answer. Oh Lord, he really is drunk. And Cenred, the bastard, is taking full advantage of it.

There's a moment when Cenred reaches out and plays with Merlin's tie, twirling it around his hand, that Arthur feels sure he would break character. A few hours ago, he had batted Merlin's clumsy hands away as he took over, tying the tie himself, and relishing in the man's proximity. Then he had stepped back and whistled, looking at the picture he made. Half formal, dress pants and shirt, wearing a tie in a curious shade of blue that brought out the color of his eyes; and half messy, his hair in disarray, his shirt sleeves folded up, nervousness making him look younger than ever. Delicious.

Arthur had wanted to kiss the man, rumple him up even more; to tangle his hands in his hair and make them look even messier. He had refrained from it, but now, watching Cenred's fingers touching the tie, wrapping it in his hand and tugging, had him regretting that decision.

A few minutes later, Cenred looks up, his eyes catching Arthur's and winks. Arthur does break the glass then, but because of how hard he smashes it on the table. It's part of the ruse. But suddenly it doesn't feel like one.

Arthur had been the one to come up with the plan, and it was frankly ingenious, if he did say so himself. He only wishes that he could enjoy being right, and not feel so God damn miserable to see it being successful. They had come to the bar counter, together but visibly upset. And then had a very public, very loud -albeit brief- argument in the middle of the room, after which Merlin had stormed off to get drunk, while Arthur glared from a distance. He knew Cenred would not be able to resist the draw to inflame Arthur more. And he had been right.

When he sees Cenred tucking a stray lock behind Merlin's ear, and caressing his face, he figures its time for the next part of the plan. If he sits here any longer, he might pop an artery in his head. This part, he is going to enjoy.

Arthur stands up and storms towards where Merlin is sitting, and growls "Merlin."

Merlin stares into Cenred's eyes, completely ignoring Arthur. Cenred does the same, but there is a smirk playing at his lips which tells Arthur that is deliberate.

"Merlin," Arthur grabs Merlin's arm, trying to pull him away from the counter, but only managing to jostle him in process. "What are you doing?" he demands.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Merlin looks at him now, angrily. There's an apology in his eyes though. Arthur can see it. He can only hope Cenred doesn't.

"You're gonna come with me!"

"No I am not."

"This isn't up for debate Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. It's not!" Merlin shouts, and pulls his arm back, "Contrary to popular belief, you do not own me!"

Arthur gapes. From the corner of his eye he can also see Cenred observing them with a fascinated expression.

"And now, if you would leave us alone, our kind host was being most accommodating and helping me forget about the unpleasantness that this day has been." Merlin wrinkles his nose and looks at Cenred in gratitude.

"Anytime dear." Cenred's smile is predatory, but Merlin acts as if its kind. Then he turns and looks at Arthur sympathetically. "Trouble in Paradise?"

Merlin snorts at that, and Arthur shoots him an annoyed look. He refuses to answer Cenred though.

"Don't worry! I am sure if you give the boy a night to relax and unwind, he would be happy to crawl back into your bed." He pats Arthur lightly on shoulder, and Arthur doesn't even have to act in order to cringe and step back.

"I doubt it!" Merlin huffs.

"You do now. I am sure you will change your mind later." Cenred strokes Merlin's hand lying on the table, and Arthur feels triumphant when he notices the slight look of disgust on Merlin's face. Cenred assumes it's directed at Arthur though.

Merlin sags, looking tired and tipsy. "I will talk to you later Arthur," he says, a dismissal. Arthur stands there for a few more minutes, until he hears Cenred say.

"Care for a dance?"

Merlin beams. Putting his hand in Cenred's offered hand, and Arthur snarls his name one more time, a warning " _Merlin_ " which both men ignore completely, before stomping away and ordering himself another drink. They had created a scene, and people are throwing him pitying looks. He pretends not to notice them.

He does however, see the two men on the dance floor, Merlin acting clumsy – is it even an act? Is Merlin so drunk that he can't be trusted with his safety? He feels concerned for a second, but then Merlin meets his gaze and sends him a wink, swaying his hips while Cenred dances at his back. The minx. He has the Master of the Castle wrapped around his pinky already, without any real effort. Arthur raises his glass to him in appreciation, and Merlin laughs, before taking a fortifying breath and grimacing. Then he turns around to face Cenred.

Arthur's expressions turn dark, seeing Cenred's arms going around Merlin's waist, the way he bends down and whispers something in Merlin's ears. It would help if Arthur couldn't read the discomfort written in Merlin's posture, the way his body recoils at whatever the man said, but he nods anyway, continuing to dance.

There's a wry expression on Arthur's face as he watches the two of them leave, Merlin hanging on Cenred's arm. He hates himself for putting Merlin in this position, and would never be able to forgive himself if any harm comes to him. But all he can do now, is perform his part in the plan, and trust Merlin to perform his.

Unbeknownst to him, someone else is also watching them leave from across the room, and the smile playing on her lips signals doom.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin hates this.

Cenred's eyes are too probing, his hands too wandering. It was bearable when they were sitting at the counter, where he could feel Arthur's gaze on the back of his neck. Merlin is even willing to admit that he had been enjoying it… making Arthur jealous that is. It was almost hilarious when Arthur stomped over, looking ready to murder someone, and pretending Merlin was his. (Merlin most certainly does not wish it was true, thank you very much).

But now, on the dance floor, with Cenred's body pressed to his, he feels claustrophobic. He does catch Arthur's eyes, and laughs at the appreciative look he throws him, but then he remembers what he has to do and the smile slips away. Taking a large gulp of air, he steels himself.

Let's get this over with.

He turns around, and puts his hands around Cenred's neck, pressing in close. He is a handsome man, someone whose attention Merlin may even have enjoyed if he didn't know the man was also a ruthless criminal. And if- a traitorous little voice inside Merlin's head whispers- his heart did not already belong to another. When Cenred's hot breath tickles his ear, he tries his best to not recoil in disgust, instead smiles and dances with a little more zeal.

"Your boyfriend is watching you," Cenred whispers.

Merlin pauses, refraining from turning around and looking at Arthur. He is afraid he would smile and give the whole game away.

"Good," he says instead, smirking.

"Trying to make him jealous, are we?" Cenred laughs, and Merlin realizes he can roll with this a lot better than pretending to hate Arthur. He chuckles.

"Do you mind?"

"No, Not at all."

"I thought so."

"You know what would make him more jealous?" There it is. Jackpot. Merlin shakes his head naively, not fooling anyone. "Let's get out of here." There's the same warm and wet breath ghosting on his skin and Merlin tries to refrain from cringing. He needs to soldier on for a while longer.

He has a beguiling smile firmly plastered on his face by the time Cenred moves away. He nods.

As he links his arm with Cenred's he can tell he is being watched. He assumes its Arthur and walks away, knowing the man will come to the rescue if he takes too long. He just hopes Cenred is taking him to his suite.

Luck is on his side, and Cenred escorts him directly to his floor. Merlin is infinitely glad they did not try breaking into the place. They go through half a dozen security checks, some of them complex enough to rival MI-6. Finger print and retina scanners, body heat detectors, voice sequences recognitions and many others. Cenred looks at him after every one of them, as if expecting him to be impressed. Merlin tries to rearrange his expressions into something like awe. If he fails miserably, Cenred doesn't call him out on it.

Once inside his room, Merlin is immediately backed into a corner, the man looming over him.

Uh-oh.

He had not anticipated that. Well, technically he had not been expecting to get this far, but now that he is here, he doesn't know what to do. Cenred looks almost predatory.

"Pendragon boy doesn't know what to do with you, does he?" Merlin wonders if Cenred really think it's seductive to talk like this.

He tries to laugh. It comes out nervous.

"He tries to treat you very properly. But that's not what you want. You want a man… not a simpering idiot." And alright, that's enough.

Merlin pushes away, but Cenred stalks him, backing him towards the bed. Merlin allows that, because it's still a better place than being trapped against the wall.

He sits on the bed, looking up at Cenred from under his lashes. He is already here, he shouldn't be playing the part anymore. But there are probably guns around that Cenred can pull out if he expects foul play. Hell, he can just break Merlin like a twig by his bare hands, or strangle him. Merlin really doesn't want to be strangled.

"You got me," Merlin shrugs, "Arthur isn't like you."

"No he is not."

"He is so ridiculous. Always getting me into situations that I don't want to be in, always being a right Prat. Being completely cavalier towards my safety but also treating me like a delicate flower at the same time." Insulting Arthur comes easy, there isn't even a single lie here.

"You deserve better."

"Which is why I am here," he says, a little ego stroking goes a long way. He pulls the pen out of his pocket, playing with it nervously.

Cenred comes and sits next to him. When Merlin looks at him, he bends, trying to reach for a kiss.

"You know, all things considered, and despite everything, I can tell you aren't a bad lover."

"Hmmm." Cenred isn't even really listening. Merlin can tell.

"And I am sure you will be pretty good in bed. You don't leave your partners unsatisfied, do you?" Merlin is blabbering. He is prone to doing it when he's nervous.

"No I don't." The man is so close now that his face is a blur.

"Which is why… I am very sorry about doing this." Merlin winces, pulling back a bit, the needle of the pen quickly but firmly pressed into the man's side. It's there and gone. Cenred probably didn't even notice.

"Shut up, and let me kiss you." Cenred is slurring now, and Merlin tries to dodge, backing away, moving farther back into the bed. Cenred follows him, caging him in the small space. Soon his back is firmly pressed against the frame, nowhere to move, and Cenred is over him, bending down for a kiss. He lets out an undignified squeak, caught in the trap. Cenred grins, leaning down. Merlin closes his eyes, resigning himself to the situation when he suddenly feels Cenred sag, the whole weight of his body pressing on top of Merlin's. It makes all the trapped air leave his lungs in a huff.

About bloody time.

Merlin lies there for a while. Gasping because of the adrenaline, his head spinning because of the sudden relief, and his body still stuck in its fight or flight mode. Then he pokes Cenred's arm a few times to see if he is still awake- just to make sure. He isn't. Thank God. Hastily he pushes the body off him and gets out from under it. He stands up and straightens his clothes.

Okay, back to mission now, and then leaving as soon as he can. Before Cenred wakes up and raises hell. That gives him a few hours, to get the data, and then get the hell out of Esseter. Hopefully, Arthur would have the jet ready.

He looks around, trying to figure out where the safe might be. If he is right, it must be in the bedroom. He spots a large painting and almost laughs. Typical. Merlin takes off the painting- its heavy and he has to struggle not to drop it. There is definitely a safe behind it.

Quickly he rummages inside his pocket, taking out Arthur's ring that has laser inside the gem -he had borrowed it for this very purpose- and cuts through the lock. There's no alarm at that, and he is grateful for Cenred's self-assuredness.

He opens the safe and blinks. It's almost empty, except for a file inside it. Bingo.

Merlin takes it out, and contemplates how to take it with him. Someone will definitely notice him leaving the place with a large file in his hand. His mind is made when he hears footsteps and a feminine voice activating the security system. Trying not to panic, he turns on his tiepin camera and quickly goes through the pages, one after another, scanning them. He means to get back into bed with Cenred and pretends to be asleep before whoever is outside comes in.

He throws the file back inside the locker and takes off one of his cufflinks- it's an atomizer; if he can't take the blueprints back to England, the least he can do is destroy them. He tosses it inside too and slams the door shut. Just when he is trying to put the painting back, the door to the bedroom opens and a woman clad in all black, her blond hair flaming around her face, comes inside.

She is holding a gun.

"Well, look at that. Little Pendragon sent a bird to do all his dirty work." Morgause grins. It looks terrifying.

Merlin gulps.

He is so fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur is beginning to get worried.

Merlin is late. After Arthur saw Merlin leave with Cenred, he ignored the sick feeling in his stomach and rushed to get his affairs in order. He sent a squire to tell the pilot to ready the plane, and went to their room and gathered all their things, and now he is here, in their rendezvous point, and Merlin is nowhere in sight.

Merlin was supposed to meet up half an hour ago. Once he had the data files, they suspected it would be a matter of time before the whole castle was alerted, so their plan was to escape before that happened- and while Cenred was still asleep.

They had decided Arthur would be patient and wait an hour before taking any drastic action. When he says they, he means mostly Merlin- " _you don't get to send me behind enemy lines and then ruin the plan by being a mom… just wait! And don't be an idiot_."- but dammit. He is worried. Merlin is no field agent. He could easily have given up the game the moment they walked away from the dance floor, and could be captured and being tortured right now. A couple of hours can seem like years when chained to an interrogation chair. Arthur knows that from experience.

Or he could be in Cenred's bed, willingly, but Arthur stops that thought before it can find hold.

No. Arthur is going to wait another half hour, and then go wreak havoc to find his fake-boyfriend. He only hopes he doesn't have to resort to it. He paces the area, eyes on a lookout, and ears trained to hear any footsteps but nothing comes.

He lasts ten minutes, and then he is striding up the stairs, going blindly to where he thinks Cenred's suite is. He stops in his tracks when he reaches it.

The door is wide open.

This does not look good.

Careful of any alarms, he steps inside. His eyes first land on the unconscious King of Esseter on his bed and feels relieved for a second- Cenred being asleep means Merlin got the plan to work. Then he notices the open and empty locker, and no Merlin in sight and dread settles in his belly.

He backtracks out of the room, on high alert now. If Merlin is caught, then the castle guards are probably looking for him. There's only one safe way to confirm that. Cautiously, he sneaks towards his floor, and can already see it crawling with Cenred's- but no, Cenred is unconscious right now, Morgause's- men. Damn. Their secret is definitely out.

He counts his blessings for deciding on a rendezvous point and already being there before Merlin had idiotically gotten himself caught. Arthur tries really hard to be annoyed at Merlin, but all he can manage is being angry at himself. Merlin was not a field agent, and he had reminded him of that so many times. Arthur had been too cocky to listen. If something happened to Merlin, Arthur doesn't know if Gaius will ever forgive him. Hell, he isn't sure if Arthur will ever forgive himself.

He has to sneak out of the castle, sure that Merlin isn't being held in here. There are too many guests, too many prying eyes. He considers mingling into the crowd and leaving through the main door but decides against it. Instead, he climbs out of a second floor window, after waiting for the patrol guard to move away from that area. Climbing down stealthily, he crosses the gardens and climbs the perimeter wall. He's lucky that the old castle walls have too many footholds, and that Cenred does not keep dogs.

Arthur waits on top of the wall until the two patrol guards are right below him, before jumping down. He subdues them easily, taking them unawares and appropriates their weapons, holding a gun and tucking the other in his waistband. They also have knives, which Arthur strategically places in different pockets, knowing they would come in handy.

Then he takes off in a jog. He needs to find Merlin, with as much haste as possible. But he doesn't even know where to start looking. Esseter is not a small kingdom and on top of that he is completely unfamiliar with it. Merlin could be anywhere. Gwen would probably know where to start, but he needs a way to contact her.

When he is safely away from the Castle, he spots a teenager walking, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone. He gets an idea. Hiding his weapons, he stops him, and asks him if he can borrow it.

"Where's your own?" he asks, suspicious.

"Lost it." Arthur tries a sheepish look.

"It will cost you."

Shit. Arthur isn't carrying any money on his person either.

"Would this watch do?" He takes his watch off, dangling it in front of the boy. Merlin would be angry at him losing yet another gadget, but he is trying to save his life here.

The teenager looks unsure for a second, and then he nods. Snatching the watch, he gives his phone to Arthur and starts walking fast, probably towards a pawn shop. Arthur winces. The shop would probably have no idea about the price of the thing.

He dials Gwen as soon as the kid is out of hearing range. Her personal phone, instead of the office. Because he doesn't want this on record.

"Gwen here."

"Guinevere, thank God. I need your help."

"Arthur? How are you calling? Are you not in the Fyrein castle anymore? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Is Merlin hurt?"

Arthur feels touched at her concern.

"Something happened. The plan is changed a bit. And I have lost Merlin…"

"Lost…" The voice on the other end goes shrill; disbelieving.

"Yes. I am afraid you heard right?"

"How do you lose a whole person?"

"Please Gwen. Can you help me? Do you have a tracker on him?"

"We usually do have trackers on our assets Arthur. But he specifically asked his to be removed before going on this mission. Too much risk of detection…"

"Damn it."

"Although, he has been talking about some sort of smart blood, undetectable and shorter ranger… but I don't know if it worked out."

Oh.

Oh Shit.

He pulls the phone away from his ear, ignoring the rest of Gwen's sentence and turns around. He can't see the teenager whose phone he took anymore.

Shit.

He breaks into a run.

Now he remembers it. Merlin injecting the tracer into his vein and telling him about it. He had been so wrapped up in the feel of Merlin that the meaning behind the whole thing had totally escaped his mind. He has had way to find Merlin all along. The genius had to foresight to expect this.

There's only one problem: the smart blood is coded to his watch!

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I am sorry Arthur is an idiot. And this story is ridiculous. I am so glad you're all still enjoying it :D._


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me ask you one more time. Where are the fusion blueprints?" Morgause's voice is smooth and sweet, unlike the hands that had manhandled him into the chair and bound him tightly. After Morgause had caught him in Cenred's suite, she had signaled two of her men. They had him stuffed in a car, bound and blindfolded, and taken to … well, here.

Merlin tries to check the give of the ropes, but only manages to chafe his wrists.

"Fusion what?" When in trouble, pretend to be stupid. That is Merlin's motto. Strangely, it always works. There's something about his face; it makes people think he's an imbecile with little effort on Merlin's part.

"Don't try to act dumb. You are terrible at acting." She shakes her head, swaying her beautiful blond curls. It ought to be a pretty image, but everything about Morgause exudes an aura of danger. Yes. Even her hair. "I want those blueprints back. I had plans for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Merlin cries out, "I am just Arthur's boyfriend. I came here to have fun."

"Are you now…" She smiles, and it's a little bit terrifying. Merlin tries not to cower.

"Yes. Yes I am. Please let me go."

"Hmm. You might be his boyfriend, but you are also a double PhD holder. Are you not?"

Merlin gapes, which makes Morgause laugh.

"I do research on all of my guests."

"But Cenred…"

"Cenred has his virtues. Wisdom isn't one of it. Now, will you tell me where the fusion data is? Or do you want to lose a few teeth?"

Stall her. That's all Merlin can think of. Arthur will probably be looking for him. He just needs to stall her until he gets here.

"I could do with losing a few. Mum always said I have too many." Merlin grins, and is rewarded by a punch to his face.

He can feel blood in his mouth, which, gross! His jaw aches, but he manages to put on a cheeky smile anyway, "My dentist would thank you for this," he tells the man who punched him very sincerely. He looks like he bit a lemon.

"Enough. You will tell me about the location of the data."

"Maybe I will, if you tell me what you want to do with it." Merlin tries his bonds again, seeing if he can free himself, but there is no give. He just has to bide time then, and possibly also collect evidence. He taps his heel on the ground, activating the recorder.

"Really? You want me to admit to my crimes?" Morgause chuckles.

"Why? Have you committed any?"

"This isn't going to work."

"Come on. You're going to kill me anyway." Morgause doesn't even try to deny that, "I have seen enough films to know." The Bond girls always die. Bloody typical.

"That is true, but you get to choose between a quick painless one, and a long, painful one." The man standing on his side waves a knife.

"The least you can give me the satisfaction of knowing what I am dying for." Merlin tries to shrug in his bonds, trying to look nonchalant.

Morgause nods at one of the goons and he punches him in the stomach, making him cry out. This was totally unnecessary.

"You don't get to make demands of me," Morgause threatens.

"I am just requesting. So this fusion data right?" He waits for her to nod. "How did you find it?"

Another punch, another doubling over later, Merlin still looks at her expectedly. She huffs. "I acquired it."

"Legally?"

She downright laughs at this.

"I thought Cenred was the master criminal."

"Cenred," she snarls, "is just a puppet. People take a King more seriously. Which is all the better for me. Working from the shadows is so much easier."

"You aren't in the shadows now." That makes one of his torturers sock him in his face again. If he survives this, he is going to have one hell of a black eye.

Where the hell is Arthur?

"That's because you forced my hand. But don't worry. You won't live to tell a soul."

Merlin tries to look innocent at that, but she picks up on it. "Oh you're hoping the Pendragon boy will come to your rescue. Don't hurt your head thinking about things like that. Once I am done with you, I am going to have fun breaking him too, enjoy ripping him into pieces. For making me go through so much trouble."

Merlin doesn't want to give up his game, but her cockiness bothers him so much. There was only one blond who was allowed to be such an arrogant prat. "You can't touch him," he snarls.

"Can't I?"

If Merlin keeps getting hit like that, Arthur's accusation of him being brain damaged may start having some weight. Dammit. What was taking the clotpole so long? They had contingency for things like that. If Arthur has forgotten about the blood tracker, and gets him killed, Merlin swears he will come back as ghost to exact revenge.

"Now, about that data…"

She comes closer now, looming threateningly.

"What will you do with it?"

"You know what I will do with it Merlin. Don't act so dumb." Merlin shakes his head. He doesn't even have to pretend to be scared. He is. He might not be a field agent but he has a duty towards his country. "What would anyone do with something that is very valuable, and useless to them."

"You're going to sell it."

"I am. And I have a buyer who is supposed to meet me today. So I am getting very impatient right about now. Where. Are. My. Blueprints?" She snatches a knife from one of her men, and Merlin is suddenly more afraid of her than he ever was of the big thugs. She looks like killing him would give her immense pleasure.

"Surely you have some copy of it?" Merlin hazards. She looks murderous. "Digital?"

"You know what? I don't really think you know. I think you're just a pawn. And I should stop wasting my time with you, and look for your precious lover instead."

She bends, her face blurring in front of Merlin's eyes- whether it's because of the repeated punches or proximity, Merlin isn't sure.

"So tell me Merlin, why should I keep you alive?"

Merlin really wishes he had thought of an answer for this beforehand, but he wasn't expecting a situation like this. "Uhhh," is all he manages to say.

"That's what I thought." Morgause nods, smug. She stands back up and takes out a gun from her purse, pointing it at Merlin's head.

So this is it. Serves him right for joking about not surviving at the beginning of the mission. At least the documents are destroyed, and nobody would be able to find them. And if Arthur finds his body, maybe he can find the recording and the pictures too. The heel recorder is pretty standard for MI-6. Merlin tries not to feel too bad about dying.

"You have till the count of three to change your mind," Merlin tries to meet his death with courage, holding his breath. "Three…"

His eyes are closed, waiting for the countdown, but a few seconds pass and nothing changes. Slowly, he opens his eyes, wondering why Morgause was taking forever between the counts. His eyes widen when he sees her collapsed on the ground, her hair fanning her face. Merlin looks around, but both of his torturers are also unconscious.

He looks at the doorway, and sighs in relief when he sees Arthur strutting inside, holding a gun. Finally.

"You sure did take your time." Merlin feels angry at himself at the way his voice shakes.

"Are you okay?" Arthur rushes towards him, picking the knife from the ground to undo his bonds.

"Did you kill them? That's the queen of Esseter. We cannot do that!" Merlin is slightly hysterical, but he was sure he was going to die, so he is allowed.

"I didn't kill them Merlin. What do you take me for? That was a tranquilizer."

"Oh."

The ropes fall away, and Arthur steps back, looking at him. Merlin still feels like he is bound, and has no idea how to make his limbs co-operate.

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can." But he doesn't make an attempt to get up, his vision swimming, the adrenaline leaving his body. Arthur waits for him to orient himself.

"It's quite different to be in one of these situation than listening over the com, isn't it." Merlin muses.

"I am sorry." Arthur looks so miserably guilty that Merlin feels like he needs to cuff him on the head. But for that, he has to get up.

"Don't be a cabbagehead." He tries to pull himself up. Arthur offers his hand which he ignores.

"Merlin, you're hurt and bleeding. I need to know if you are injured seriously."

"No. What you need to know is that I have recorded a confession from Morgause. We can hand it over to Interpol and get the hell out of here." He stands up and stumbles. Arthur holds his arm, giving unneeded support.

"Merlin," he implores.

"I am fine Arthur." Merlin glares, and takes a step, wrenching his arm from Arthur's grasp.

Which, of course, is when his head swims, and his knees give out. The last thing he remembers is Arthur shouting his name, and his arms catching him before the darkness takes over.

* * *

 _A/N: I am so so sorry for yet another cliffhanger. BUT I PROMISE THERE ARE KISSES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Also only 2 more chapters to go :D. Thank you so much for sticking by this story 3_


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know what to do!" Arthur shouts in the phone, pacing agitatedly.

"Stop acting like a child for a second and listen to me. Is he breathing alright?" Elena answers from the other side, patiently.

"Yes. He is. Like he was the previous five times you asked." Arthur moves to check it again anyway, just to be sure.

"And like every other time, I am telling you, I think it's just shock. He will be okay."

"He doesn't look okay. How can you say that?"

"Uh, because I am the doctor here?"

"Okay then. Doctor. Why don't you do your job and help him?"

"Arthur," Elena's tone is dangerously calm and he stops pacing. "Merlin is hurt, and he means a lot to you. So I am going to let it go. All you can do now is wait. He isn't used to violence like this. It takes its toll."

"But, if nothing is wrong, why isn't he waking up?" Arthur's voice is small. Unsure. He really hates feeling so worried.

"He..."

"Oh never mind. He just opened his eyes." Arthur turns off the call before Elena could say anything else, rushing to kneel at Merlin's side.

Merlin is lying on one of the convertible sofas on the jet. After Merlin had fainted, Arthur had debated going to a doctor, but had decided against that, not willing to trust anyone on enemy territory. Instead, he had chosen to fly out from Esseter as soon as possible. As a result he has been on phone with Elena for the past hour, driving her crazy.

"Hey," he says, soft. Merlin opens his eyes, and one of it is already swelling, heralding an awful black eye in the near future. He squints in the light.

"Arthur?" Merlin sounds confused, which given the last few hours of his life, isn't surprising.

"Yeah. It's me." His voice cracks a little, much to his chagrin.

"So that wasn't a dream," Merlin whispers.

Arthur chuckles helplessly. Merlin turns at that, looking at him, and then winces, "Not a dream at all," he groans, not moving anymore to avoid exacerbating his injuries.

"You scared me there," Arthur admits.

" _I_ scared _you_?" Merlin's voice rises in pitch. "And what do you think I was, when Morgause was torturing me."

"Shut up Merlin," he sighs. The relief making him weak. If Merlin can whinge like that, he is probably alright.

"Wait, where are we?" Merlin tries to sit up again, forgetting about the pain. This time Arthur helps him, moving cushions and readjusting the couch until Merlin is sitting propped up. He gets up from his crouch and sits with him on the sofa.

"This is the jet? We are in air?" The genius finally manages to get some bearing.

"Yes." Arthur says, amused at seeing the bruised man behave in his familiar idiotic way. His chest feels warm with affection.

"How did we manage to leave?"

"Well. You did provide us with the confession."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You were quite the hero. I sent it to Guinevere and she called the Interpol. Nobody stopped our flight after that. Cenred and Morgause deserve everything that's coming for them. And more." Arthur's tone darkens – it had been difficult to leave Morgause to the authorities with the need for revenge bubbling under his skin.

Merlin sighs in relief. Arthur stays quiet for a while and then grins.

"You were quite the hero, weren't you?"

"Well, I like to think I was. Yes."

"Except the part where you fainted in my arms."

Merlin groans, hiding his face in his hands. Arthur laughs, and pulls them away gently. Merlin is cute when he is blushing.

"What will it take for you to never mention it again?" Merlin pleads.

"Well," Arthur considers this. "A kiss would do the job."

Merlin gapes. His mouth open and his eyes wide.

"What?"

"A kiss Merlin. You must know what that is."

"No, wait a minute, what?"

"You can't be a proper heroic Bond Girl without a kiss from the man himself. This is actually necessary for your character arc," Arthur proclaims, enjoying the look on Merlin's face.

"Only you would be able to come up with something so ridiculous," Merlin huffs, punching Arthur lightheartedly on his shoulder. "Prat."

In Arthur's defense, it sounded better in his head. He can't blame Merlin for not taking him seriously. But this isn't a joke. Arthur feels like he would not be able to find his sanity until he kisses the man. Staying in close proximity with him for three days without touching him has been a torture.

"Come on. I rescued you. Risked my life in heroic feats of bravery. Don't I deserve a kiss as a reward?" Arthur implores.

Merlin looks at him curiously. Wonderingly, he asks, "You're serious."

"Absolutely," Arthur says earnestly.

Merlin stares in his eyes, and then nods. Arthur's heart soars. Not wanting to hurt the man, he is careful as cradles Merlin's face and touches their lips together. Merlin melts into it, letting Arthur take the lead and kiss him long and thorough.

When they part, Merlin looks satisfyingly dazed.

"Wow," he says.

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, before kissing him chastely on lips one more time. He could get used to it. Addicted.

With a sigh, he lets go of Merlin's face, slumping into the sofa, and staring at the wall.

"That went well," Merlin says at length.

"There's no need to sing praises of my kissing prowess Merlin. It's a necessary skill for the job." Arthur smirks, not looking at him. He bites his lips, stifling his laugh, when the punch lands on his shoulder.

"I meant the saving the world bit, clotpole."

"Oh yeah. That went great too."

"No thanks to you," Merlin teases.

"Oi."

"Alright, you helped a little bit." Merlin allows, and Arthur can't even feel offended at that. He is feeling remarkably content with things as they are. Except,

"We didn't manage to get the fusion data though. I am guessing you had to resort to destroying it instead, which is better than it falling into enemy hands but…"

Merlin sudden stillness and silence halts his rambling. He turns around and stares,

"What aren't you telling me Merlin?"

A smile begins to form at the corner of his mouth as he plays with his tie-pin. "Well…"

"What?"

"I might have, a tiny camera in my tie..."

"You little shit."

"And I might have scanned the documents before destroying them."

"You…" Arthur opens and closes his mouth, speechless.

"Surprise," he grins, cheekily.

"I could kiss you right now," Arthur declares.

Merlin's smile suddenly turns sly, and he places a hand on Arthur's cheek, murmuring, "So, what are you waiting for."

Arthur's allows himself a moment to accept the certainty that Merlin acting seductive like this would be the cause of his death. After that, he is too busy kissing the genius to have any more coherent thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

He is handing out the information of Gwaine's latest mission to the agent, trying to equip him with enough knowledge that he won't get himself killed out of sheer stupidity- it seems impossible, but he knows his agents. He is aware the files would stay unread, if Gwaine can help it.

When Merlin is handing over the gun and other tech, he notices the leer on the man's face. That too, is nothing surprising.

"Anything you want to say Gwaine?" Merlin goes for his most intimidating look, which isn't helped by his still bruised eye.

"No," Gwaine smirks.

"Then if you would just concentra-,"

"Okay I give up. I need to know. Did you really accompany our resident princess on a mission?"

Merlin rolls his eyes, familiar with Arthur's nickname, and does not dignify that with an answer.

"The mission Gwaine."

"Can wait. This is important matter."

"Which means… there's a betting pool," Merlin sighs.

"You know us too well," Gwaine laughs.

"I will neither accept nor deny that rumor." Merlin is determined to not cause more gossip in the department than Arthur has already perpetuated.

"Come on Merlin. Be a darling and help a guy out."

Merlin glares. Gwaine sits sprawled and unashamed, waiting him out. Just before he is about to cave, a figure obscures his line of sight.

He closes his eyes and tries to stifle his frustrated whine. Not this again.

Arthur comes and stands in front of him, leaning against the table and bending towards him.

"Merlin," he chastises, trying to reach out to caress the blue under his eye, "you should be at home, resting. You really should not be working already."

Merlin bats his hand away, turning his glare towards the blond agent. He can hear Gwaine snickering.

"Neither should you," he retaliates.

"I, unlike you, was not beaten up by Morgause's henchmen. You have to cut yourself some slack."

Merlin sags, knowing the game is up when Gwaine hoots triumphantly and gets up from his chair, skipping away- probably to collect his winnings.

"Was this display of covetousness really necessary?"

"Yes," Arthur says simply.

Merlin tries hard to suppress his at that.

"New mission?" he asks instead.

Arthur nods, and then opens his mouth. From his face, Merlin can tell another absurd request is coming.

"No," he refuses pre-emptively.

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"Whatever it is, I am not interested." Merlin turns away, trying to find something to busy himself in.

"What about a kiss for luck?" Arthur asks, completely sincere.

Merlin's hands freeze. He looks up in surprise. There's a smirk playing at his lips, amusement evident in his expressions. But there is also hope.

"No?" His face falls when Merlin doesn't reply.

Sheepish, Arthur is backing away slowly, but before he turns, Merlin reaches for his sleeve. He tugs the agent down, until they are breathing in the same air, and with a smile, he presses his lips to Arthur's.

"Good luck," he whispers after they part.

Arthur looks stunned, and Merlin is secretly pleased. He doesn't even mind when people around them wolf whistle, and break into applause.

Worth it. He is finding that being the Bond girl isn't as bad as he had imagined. Not when it's rewarded by the look of awe on Arthur's face. Also the kisses do a very good job of shutting him up and preventing more ill-advised schemes.

All in all, he can't really say he minds.

* * *

 _A/N: So... here we are. I got really badly stuck in this fic, and everyone who has been following it, thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart. This fic exists because of all of you 3._


End file.
